


Crazy Over You

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/F, Smut, dom jennie/sub lisa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

# Crazy Over You

chapter 1

Jennie兴趣缺缺地看着台上的脱衣舞娘，在她朝自己走过来时敷衍地塞了几张一美元到她的内衣里。“我们就不能走吗？各种信息素混在一起我都要吐了。”她一边喝完手里的苏打水一边对智秀翻着白眼。DJ换了首歌，这首歌听上去没那么有性暗示了，就是正常的舞曲。台上的灯光调的更亮了，有点刺眼。一个四肢修长的舞女上了台，Jennie没看清她的脸。“今天彩英失恋了嘛，再忍一会儿吧。”智秀偏偏头，指了指在卡座上坐着的面无表情的彩英，而此刻一个Omega舞男正在火力全开地为她表演膝上秀。不一会儿舞男跳完了，彩英随便塞了一小卷钱在他的丁字裤边里，还嫌弃地皱了皱眉。“可她看上去也不怎么享受啊？” Jennie撅了撅嘴。“享不享受不重要，重要的是能转移注意力。woohoo！”智秀对着台上的女孩喝彩着，并向台上撒了一沓钱。一盏灯正好直射Jennie的眼睛，她只能看到台上舞女的轮廓，此时她正伏在地板上，髋部随着节奏起伏，Jennie咽了一下口水。该死的，等你需要啤酒的时候刚好手边就没有。

刚刚还在各聊各的的人群似乎也被台上舞动的女孩吸引了，Alpha们尤其激动，纷纷释放出信息素：威士忌味的、迷迭香味的、香皂味的、薄荷味的。但台上的女孩好像丝毫没有受到影响，陶醉在自己的节拍中。“这些alpha都蠢吗？上台跳舞的Omega当然会使用信息素抑制剂了，简直是污染鼻子。” Jennie抱怨道，“我一个alpha陪你们两个beta来脱衣舞俱乐部，真不知道我怎么想的。我是说，就不能去喝喝咖啡，在家吃一桶失恋冰淇淋吗？我还可以给你们做煎薄饼。我刚从加拿大带回来的枫糖浆，可好吃了。”

舞台上有了点小骚乱。一个喝醉了的alpha试图爬上舞台跟那女孩有更进一步的接触，被保安架出去了。女孩就站在台上，显得很不知所措，两条长长的胳膊无处安放。俱乐部经理给了她一个眼神，示意她回后台。于是她连小费都没要就匆匆跑下去了。

“啊，好遗憾呐。今晚的唯一一个可看的，啧啧。现在的alpha都怎么回事儿？”智秀对刚才的节目被打断非常不满意。“啊，彩英啊，准备要走了吗？”智秀说完，Jennie看到彩英朝她们走了过来。“我累了。你俩今晚能陪我吗？我不想自己回公寓。他的东西还没搬完呢。”彩英披着自己的大衣外套，眼睛似乎还有点肿。“去我家吧，我妈刚好出差了。我自己住还有点害怕。” Jennie似乎是弹了起来，抓起智秀和彩英就往外走。

Jennie在俱乐部大门大口呼吸着新鲜空气。里面的呕吐物、汗液和信息素的味道让Jennie有些头疼了。“啊真是的，彩英啊，下次我们能去个有点格调的地方吗？你知道那里面的alpha有多难闻吗？”Jennie半宠溺半抱怨地说道。“对不起啊unnie，我只听别人说失恋了去看看脱衣舞心里会好受一点。其实也没什么。” 彩英挽起了Jennie的胳膊，撒娇地说道。“好吧好吧，我们回去吧，我今天没喝酒，我开车。”于是智秀挽住了Jennie的另一边，三人朝停车场走去。

停车场在俱乐部的后门，和其他夜店酒吧共用。时间才刚刚过午夜，大部分的人还没有离去的意思，这就意味着，停车场里的车很多。更糟糕的是，Jennie不记得自己停车在哪了。她和智秀、彩英分头找，直到她大概锁定了几排。她又走了几步，终于在对面一排的一堆长得几乎一样的韩国车里看到了自己的白色现代。她按了一下遥控钥匙来确定。嘟嘟。谢天谢地，终于找到了。“在这呢！”她向彩英和智秀喊道，并快步走向自己的车。

当Jennie走到车旁边时，她看到一个女孩在她的车旁边站起来。女孩用手揉了揉眼睛，好像刚刚哭过：”抱歉……我还以为这里没有人……“ 她穿着一件宽松的帽衫，亚麻色略微卷曲的中长发，刘海盖住饱满的额头，牛仔裤，运动鞋，双肩背包，但脸上的妆特别浓。她是个Omega。”我猜也没人会这么早离开夜场吧。吓到你了吗？“Jennie一向对女孩哭没有什么抵抗力。况且，这女孩也没干什么惹毛Jennie的事儿。”没有。“Omega羞赧地笑了一下，“今天工作不太顺利。”“嘿，刚才跳舞的女孩！”智秀走过来，对着Omega十分热情地说道。“你刚刚跳得真好啊，跟简直是专业的舞者！刚才没人找你麻烦吧？” Jennie恍然大悟，她还在纳闷什么职业才会在大半夜下班呢。可眼前的这个Omega实在不像是个跳脱衣舞的，如果智秀不说，她还以为她是个来看表演的大学生呢。“谢谢，没有…… 就是……刚刚经理告诉我，每一次我的表演都会引来骚乱， 所以，今晚是我最后一次在这表演了。”“这不是你的错啊！为什么要开除你啊？”正义感十足的智秀愤愤地说。一旁的彩英完全不知道发生了什么事。Omega在跳舞的时候，她还忙着应付另一个男Omega的膝上秀呢。

”但，当你是Omega的时候，一切就都是你的错了。“女孩自嘲地笑了一下。”那就去他们的。“彩英从谈话中大概听出来怎么回事儿了，作为研究社会学的自由派beta，彩英对于性别和种族歧视深恶痛绝。Omega只是笑了一下表示感激。”那，你晚上有去处吗？我们正好要回去搞一个睡衣派对，你要不要一起？“ Jennie向Omega发出了邀请。

话一说出来她就后悔了。带一个陌生人回家，即使有闺蜜在，即使对方是一个看上去人畜无害的Omega，也是Jennie从来没想到自己能做出来的事儿。万一她是个变态连环杀手怎么办？Omega也显然被Jennie问愣了。可是她看上去楚楚可怜，让Jennie忍不住怜爱。

”对啊，来吧，我们可以洗个澡，陪彩英吃点宵夜，再看个老电影怎么样？正好也给你去除一下今天的坏运气。啊，对了，我叫智秀，金智秀。她叫金珍妮。“ 啊，热情的粗线条的智秀。”朴彩英。你也可以叫我Rosé。“ ”Lalisa Manoban。叫我Lisa就行。“Omega听上去情绪高涨了一些。

没等Jennie再次发表看法，彩英和智秀已经打开车门把Omega按了进去，接着彩英也上了车。”I call shotgun!" 智秀用了一句今天跟Jennie学到的表达，挑了挑眉，打开副驾驶的门坐了进去。Jennie无奈地摇了摇头，上了车，插上车钥匙，给了智秀一个嫌弃的眼神：“顺便说一下，you don't 'call' shotgun when you're the last one to pick." 智秀嘻嘻一笑：”Bite me." 学会了英语秀起来还没完了。Jennie翻了个白眼，启动了车。


	2. Chapter 2

昨晚的睡衣派对没有想象中持续得那么久。大家刚坐在一起看了会电影（一部看了无数遍的茱莉亚罗伯茨的《诺丁山》），彩英就坐在座位上睡着了，Jennie和智秀不得不把彩英拖上楼（Lisa帮她们开了客房的门）。智秀看了一会儿也昏昏欲睡（并且抱怨Jennie家的地下电影院太阴森），所以就打了声招呼自己上楼了。

片子演到女主角和男主角的家人一起吃饭。Jennie觉得有些无聊了，偏头看了看Lisa。她比自己大概高个五公分，但是此时Lisa正披着毯子，全身蜷缩在椅子里，认真地看着电影，不时还重复着台词，像是个小女孩。她察觉到了Jennie的目光。“很经典也很俗套，但你就是忍不住一遍一遍地看不是吗？”Lisa笑道，“我还记得我七八岁的时候，在电视上和我爸妈一起看这部。好遥远的记忆了。”

Jennie端详着卸了浓妆之后的Omega：她看上去至少又小了三岁，毯子遮住了她小巧的鼻子和下巴，大大的眼睛像芭比一样，显得尤其无辜。让陌生的Alpha和Omega在深夜的黑暗环境里独处可不是什么好事儿，两个Beta都不在，Jennie可以清晰地闻到Omega身上的信息素味道：一股淡淡的奶香，又有些甜甜的，好像牛奶软糖。Omega偏过头，枕在靠枕上，她耳后的腺体在不算长的头发中若隐若现。Jennie咽了咽口水。她感觉到自己也在不由自主地释放信息素。Omega似乎也感觉到了气氛的不对，她把腿放下，身体坐直。Jennie转移话题：“呃，你不和父母住在一起吧？”

“他们在我十四岁那年车祸去世了。”

“对不起……”

“没关系，已经是九年前的事儿啦。从那以后我就在福利系统里流浪，在一家寄养家庭住几个月，被抛弃，再被另一家收养……但是你知道的，没人会想真正收养一个Omega。所以有一天我就受够了，偷偷跑了出来，四处打打零工。”

Jennie又对眼前的Omega心生怜爱，但是她尽量不表现出来：“之前在舞台上我没看清你的脸。但是你跳得真的很好，我是说，很艺术的那种，完全不色情，不是说色情不好啦，呃，我的意思是……”

Omega笑了：“你不用这么小心，没什么，只是个工作而已。我父母去世之前，每星期他们都会送我去学跳舞。之后的几年我也一直找机会练习。跳脱衣舞可能不是个多体面的职业，但是起码是跟我热爱的最接近的了，而且，”Omega眨眨眼，“小费还挺可观的。我在攒钱上大学。一想到有一天我能离开那个穷街区，在台上脱光衣服扭来扭去的我也觉得没什么。”

“实现梦想的路上总会遇到烂人啊。我代替所有alpha向你道歉。”Jennie想到Lisa在舞台上的身影（虽然今晚还没等Lisa脱衣服，表演就被打断了），心跳开始变快。  
“跟你又没关系。不过如果远远看着你，真的看不出你是个alpha。” Lisa似乎不喜欢谈论沉重的话题，故而调笑起眼前的alpha来。

如果放映厅的灯光够亮，Lisa应该会看到Jennie的脸有些红了。  
Jennie并不是一个“alpha中的alpha”。她的身高比一般alpha都要矮一些，体力也差很多，“是个天生就没有体力的孩子”，妈妈曾经这么形容她。尽管她的爸爸（虽然Jennie并没见过她的爸爸）和妈妈都是很优秀的alpha。她的信息素还是草莓味的，这跟大多数alpha的有攻击性的信息素味道有着太大的反差了；她的阴茎也比一般alpha小一些。“但是很可爱啊！”虽然很多前任都这么说过，但因为这点，从小Jennie就有一点自卑。她尽量避免和其他alpha混在一起。因为大多数的alpha都是混蛋，如果你非要问为什么的话。

“我是说，你闻上去没那么有攻击性，看着很好相处。” Lisa看Jennie没做答，赶紧解释了一句。毯子从她身上滑落下来，她的锁骨线条性感极了；小巧的胸部被Jennie借给她的吊带睡衣突显了出来。

她想要她。  
Jennie有个底线，那就是从来不在第一次约会带人回家，但是今天她也不知道为何，她非常想占有这个Omega。

“Wanna make out?” Omega却先问出了口。

“你认真的？” Jennie有些吃惊，更有些兴奋。

“我刚意识到我发情了，而且我没带抑制剂。” Omega吻了过来。

Jennie回应Omega的吻。“我还以为你不会问了呢。”


End file.
